1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-vibration resin structure used in a vehicular compartment to fasten an outer cable end through which an accelerator cable passes when introducing the accelerator cable in an engine room to an accelerator pedal in the compartment, and particularly concerns to an anti-vibration resin structure improved to effectively absorb vibration from the outer cable so as to reduce rattling and noise from the accelerator pedal.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a fastening device provided to fasten an outer cable end of a control cable, an end cap resin structure is disclosed by Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Application No. 5-57424.
The end cap resin structure provides an end pipe in which the outer cable is placed. The end pipe has a flange on which an elastic layer is coated to form a holder (plastic shield) therearound which acts as a main body of an end cap. When fastening the end cap to a mounting plate, the vibration induced from the control cable is absorbed by the elastic layer located between the end pipe and the holder.
In this instance, the holder is made from a synthetic resin, and located around the elastic layer. The holder is quickly produced by means of a mold formation.
However, the elastic layer is subjected to a significant amount of mold pressure when forming the holder around the elastic layer. The elastic layer is additionally exposed to the shrinkage pressure after the synthetic resin is molded. For this reason, the characteristics of the elastic layer changes after forming the holder to render it difficult to maintain the elastic layer with a predetermined elasticity as anticipated.
There have been rare studies about the influence on the elastic layer when molding the holder. Even when an elastic layer itself has appropriate characteristics inherently, once the elastic layer is incorporated into the end cap resin structure, it has been difficult to satisfactorily insure the elastic layer with the vibration absorption property as expected.
Therefore, the present invention has made with the above drawbacks in mind, it is a main object of the invention to provide an anti-vibration resin structure in which an elastic layer is placed between a metal casing of an outer cable and a plastic shield attached to a fastening member.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anti-vibration resin structure which is capable of insuring an anti-vibration elastic resin with a satisfactory vibration absorption property while facilitaing to produce the plastic shield.